The Strongest Couple
by FairyTailFTW
Summary: After getting attack and almost violated, Lucy decides that she should train for a few years to stop it happening again, Gray, feeling bad if his girlfriend left by herself and feeling slightly responsible for the attack , goes with her to train. After several years they come back to Fairy Tail, with a surprise, as the Strongest Couple. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**The Strongest Couple**

**This is just a story I thought of recently, please tell me what you think of the plot and if I should continue please ^_^ Read & Review…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail (otherwise Gray & Lucy would already be a couple XD)**

**Summary:  
After getting attack and almost violated, Lucy decides that she should train for a few years to stop it happening again, Gray, feeling bad if his girlfriend left by herself (and feeling slightly responsible for the attack), goes with her to train. After several years they come back to Fairy Tail, with a surprise, as the Strongest Couple.**

**(A/N this is before the incident and Gray & Lucy have been a couple for about a year and a half, pretty much a prologue-y chapter) **

* * *

**General P.O.V**

"Ne, Gray, where are we going?" asked a busty, bubbly blonde

"Luce, you know it's a surprise, so stop asking" Gray replied to his irritating girlfriend

"It was worth a shot, you mean block head" the blonde beauty muttered under her breath, unfortunately, Gray heard it though. After his mouth stopped twitching from annoyance, he replied – "what was that…. _Hun_!" you could hear the irritation dripping in his voice. Even if no-one else could tell, Gray was hiding the nervousness in his mind as he was gripping and fiddling around with a little black box in his white trench-coats' pocket. Finally after they finished walking, they reached the fancy restaurant Gray had previously booked, earning a kiss and a hug from Lucy.

**Time Skip after the Restaurant**

"Gray that was really sweet, I think now you should follow me so then we can watch the stars in the night sky!" Lucy said, grabbing Gray's hand and leading him into a clearing in the thick woods. As they lay down on the damp grass, they were watching the sun gently float down and witnessed the moon rise, followed by a midnight dark velvet robe cloaking over the remains of the natural light in the sky, joined shortly after by stars sprinkled all around, looking like tiny fragile shards of glass. Since Gray couldn't muster the courage to pop the question to Lucy in the restaurant, he figured this would be the perfect romantic scenery to do it.

"Lucy, I love you" he began, "Yeah, I know, I love you too Gray" replied Lucy. Boy, how she was making it difficult. "I know…And….um I love you a lot….. But… err…. I mean…crap….willyoumarryme?"

"What? I didn't hear you" Gray started thinking she was doing this on purpose now.

"I said…will you MARRY ME?" eyes squeezed shut, waiting for an answer, hopefully the right one, whilst suddenly presenting the little black box to a gobsmacked Lucy.

"NANI!...um I... I mean, of course I will Gray!" Lucy replied as she put on the icy-coloured diamond ring, tears of joy began flowing down her smooth face, like an eternal waterfall. Gray, being the dense boy he is, naturally started panicking and began pampering a crying/giggling Lucy. It was about 1 o'clock in the morning and the duo decided it was too late to do anything else and Gray offered to walk his new Fiancée back home. Lucy invited him in but he politely denied. Not realising how much he would regret it…

* * *

**Next Morning**

Gray thought he would go to the guild with Lucy and tell the guild the big news with her by his side, then take a couple of jobs with Team Natsu. As he saw the window already open he thought that Natsu was already there and felt a ping of rage and jealousy arise from within him, but remembering last night, he calmed himself knowing that Lucy will be his wife, not Natsu's.

Since he viewed himself as a more civilised person than Flame-Brain, he entered through the door (using a set of his own keys) of Lucy's apartment, only to be met with a horrifying site, a unconscious Lucy clutching her bleeding torso, panting heavily in only her underwear, with a thin white translucent, blood-stained baggy t-shirt on top. Rushing to her side, Gray drained all of his happy emotions out of him, only to be replaced with sadness, guilt and anger towards whoever did this. He gently picked up Lucy bridle style, being extra cautious of all her slashes, burns, scratches, bruises and other injuries. He began sprinting to the guild, ignoring all the strange stares he got, as he ran, Lucy's dripping blood continued either making contact with Gray's legs or the hard naked stone floor below, but he could not care less, all that mattered was tending to Lucy's serious injuries. When he kicked open the guilds doors, he heard several 'hellos' but those quickly changed to gasps or 'what happened?' when they saw the figure in his arms. He went into the infirmary and laid Lucy lightly onto a clean bed, getting a better look at her that was when he realised how bad some of her injuries were. She had countless scratches all over her body; what seem to be pointed teeth marks on her neck, arms and legs; then there were several daggers and broken glass digging into her waist and bruises on her head, suggesting that she might have a concussion. After Mira had rushed in and out with bandages, Gray appreciated the silence giving him time to think about things, such as who would even do this, or if he took Lucy's offer to stay at her house; she wouldn't be here right now. His thoughts were interrupted when a certain Titania burst in demanding who would do this to such a good friend of hers, and started saying that she should have been there and if only she hadn't of taken that S-Class mission and how Lucy can punch her for her 'foolishness'. Shortly after Levy came in, accompanied with a special (to her) dragon-slayer, and began shedding thousands of tears for her injured friend. After the commotion died down from other concerned guild members, Gray left murmuring something about doing something memorable for Lucy to ask for forgiveness; leaving behind a curious Ezra and Levy. In Gray's mind everything corner of it was relating to Lucy, whether it being memories, or what he would do if she doesn't forgive him. When he finished mentally scolding himself, he heard Lucy scream, and assuming she just woke up and was still in hysterics, he began quickly making his way to Lucy's bedside, hurrying everyone, except Mira, Wendy and Ezra, out in the process. He than began calming Lucy down and familiarising her with the safe environment, Gray began to ask her a few questions about what happened, being wary of not wanting to overwhelm and bombard her with dozens of questions...

* * *

**Well that's the first chapter done! Yay :D so do you think I should continue?**

**^_^ Please read and review ^_^  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 of The Strongest Couple, sorry its a bit late though :'(**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Fairy Tail, these stories would not be fanfiction anymore...  
**

* * *

**Previously**

When he finished mentally scolding himself, he heard Lucy scream, and assuming she just woke up and was still in hysterics, he began quickly making his way to Lucy's bedside, hurrying everyone, except Mira, Wendy and Ezra, out in the process. He then began calming Lucy down and familiarising her with the safe environment, Gray began to ask her a few questions about what happened, being wary of not wanting to overwhelm and bombard her with dozens of questions...

* * *

"Lucy, do you remember what happened to you?" Ezra questioned.

"W-w-well…. I remember falling asleep in my clothes then waking up with a heavy weight on my chest, and then when I looked at what was on me, I only saw two red eyes gleaming down at me. I also remember searching for my keys but I realised I left them at Grays house" Lucy began, and at the last sentence, Gray shivered from the death glare he received from the re-quip mage.

**Flashback**

Lucy woke from the heavy and scorching hot weight resting on her chest, looking up, she saw to blood-red eyes glaring down into her soul, full of anger and lust. She tried to scream, but that only resulted in her having a pair of burning rough lips smack down onto hers. Squirming and kicking as much as she could, she couldn't overpower whatever was on top of her. After several attempts of kicking, she managed to hit the beast in a sensitive spot, making it yelp in pain and rip of Lucy's outfit, revealing her black bra and underwear and dragging her off her comfy bed, tearing her skin in the process. Lucy was terrified. The thing that was attacking her and trying to rape her was bearing its sharp canine teeth and gazing a Lucy's exposed neck. When she realised what the creature was planning on doing, she searched franticly for her keys, but only to remember she left them at Gray's house the night before.

She tried backing up a bit, praying that Gray or Natsu or anyone would come, and ended up banging into her bed side table, smashing a glass vase in the process. She tried to scream but no sound would escape her mouth. Shards were now was invading into her skin, making red droplets leak out, she grabbed a big chunk of glass and gripped it tightly, cutting her as well, she aimed it at the creature's throat, but missed and stabbed it's ebony scaly shoulder, this thoroughly pissed it off and used one of long black claws to create a large gash in Lucy's stomach, and shoved her into a wall near her table and have one of Gray's clean white baggy top land next to her. She now had a burning pain in her side, and a pounding headache. It was almost silent. All you could hear were the creature's heavy pants and Lucy's painful groans. Soon both those sounds stopped, and there was a huge bang and a loud horn coming from an annoying late-night boat, this though was enough to startle the creature and get it to retreat. Spreading its black wings, it dived onto Lucy and tried to take her hostage but Lucy managed to kick it hard enough to get it to stop, but leaving bite marks on her legs and needle like cuts on her arms. She saw an evil smirk planted, taunting her and saying it will be back, on its face then flew out into the night. Lucy grabbed her pounding head and decided to put on Gray's partially blood-stained to, hoping that it might reduce/cover some of her bleeding. Then one arm round her injured waist and one hand resting on her bruising head, she fell unconscious, thinking she would wake up from that nightmare now.

**Flashback End**

When Lucy finished her story, she felt to arms wrap around her and heard constant sorries from whoever was holding her; she peaked up only to see raven-hair. She immediately realised who it was -Gray- and began wondering why he was apologising, after trying to think about why he was sorry, she felt a sharp pain coming from her waist, where Gray was holding her, and made it visible on her face, Gray was oblivious to this and the hug was then soon after interrupted by a stern female voice.

"Gray, that's enough, your making Lucy's injuries hurt again" said a scarlet-haired mage

"Ahh crap, sorry Luce" he responded awkwardly rubbing the nape of his neck as well

"Don't worry Gray, though, why were you apologising?" Lucy asked closing her chocolate orbs wondering why he would be saying sorry.

"Never mind that now, how are you feeling at the moment? Do you have any idea who would do that to you? 'Cause I swear I will fu-" Gray realised Wendy was still in the room and stopped himself "-so beat his sorry face in for laying a finger on you"

"I don't know who or what it was, but if I see it again I could easily recognise it. It was just so petrifying and hideous" replied Lucy.

**Time Skip 1 Day Later – Lucy and Gray Walking Home **

"Ne Gray, can I stay with you for the next couple of days, I don't really want to be by myself for a while? I mean like only for a bit, well um until I go and train to get a stronger"

"Yeah sure Lucy, of course you c- WAIT WHAT?" responded a dumbfounded Gray.

"What the training? Well I mean I don't want anything like that to happen again, so I think I'm going to train for a couple of years because I don't even want to imagine what could of happened if the boat didn't scare it off"….

"Lucy, are you sure about this? I mean couldn't we just do some harder jobs together or something please? I think you may be rushing into things"

"Yeah, I've been thinking about it for a while and because of recent events even more reason to do so, plus if we go on harder jobs all that will end up happening is you doing all the hard work, and protecting me. That is why I've made up my mind; I will go so that I will no longer be a burden and become stronger. I think I might go by Friday" said a confident and determined Lucy **(A/N Today is Tuesday)**

"No-one in the whole of Fairy Tail thinks you a burden Lucy, when I protect you, because I, no _we_ don't want anything to happen to you. You're our nakama, our comrade, our friend. But if you still insist on going, I'm not going to stop you, but I _will _come with you, whether you like it or not and you can't stop me" _I don't know what I would do if something were to happen to you Luce, knowing that if I stayed with you that night, you wouldn't even be here. _Gray continued to think in his mind.

* * *

**That is chapter 2 guys hope you liked, it sorry it's a bit short, please R&R :D**

**Also, I was wondering, do you guys think I should write 4-7 chapters on them training? Or do a MASSIVE timeskip to when they come back and do several flashbacks instead? Or a mixture?**

**And I'm planning on making the beast/monster come back later on in the story  
**

**^_^ Read and Review Please ^_^  
**

**|  
V  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really sorry for the late update but I've been really busy with about 20 exams and things. Also I've decided that I'm going to do about two chapters on them training then do a time-skip to when they come back. **

**Warning: This Hasn't Been Beta Read :O  
**

* * *

Thanks to –

**Nicole, LittleFreak Meow98, Bananapower,****Le'Mademoiselle Au-lette, HinaSnowBastia, MishaHeartfiliaFullbuster, oshirajinda, kookiie, My Pen Writes Pictures, aprildragonfire16 and gRayLu010** for reviewing, giving me feedback and helping me decide what to do with the time-skip and whatnot ^_^ I never thought I'd get this many reviews at all

**Yuri is awsome: **Thanks btw and Natsu was on a mission but he's going to be in this chapter, he may be slightly OCC sorry

**Disclaimer: If I owned FT, these stories wouldn't be fan fiction anymore ^_^**

* * *

**Friday, the day of departure, General P.O.V  
**

Lucy and Gray decided to wait till today to tell everyone that they're leaving, because they didn't want the rest of the time there to be depressing, and full of 'goodbyes' or 'don't go's'. Both of them knew they would miss their home, friends and _family, _but yet neither of them backed down, even though Lucy kept insisting that she could go alone, Gray was still persistent and said he'd be coming along as well. When they went to the guild, they thought it'd be best to tell master to what they're planning on doing, but too caught up in their nervous emotions, they still have yet to tell people of their engagement.

* * *

**In Makarov's Office**

After knocking and being told to come in, Lucy and Gray decided it would be best to get straight to the point.

"Master, me and Gray would like to tell you something important, and we would appreciate it if you would listen and then speak at the end" Lucy began, nudging Gray as their soon to be ex-master nodded his head wearily in reply.

"Errr, after recent events, Lucy decided it would be best for her to…um… train, for a few years, I told her she didn't need to but she had already made up her mind and since I wouldn't want anything to happen to her, I decided to come as well" Gray began, guiltily rubbing the nape of his neck as saw his master's eyes widen.

"I have been thinking it for a while now and I don't want to be known as the weakest in Team Natsu, so I want to train until I can become strong and not rely on my spirits. I would appreciate it if you could temporarily remove our guild marks" Lucy continued, she was trying to stay strong and not cry seeing as she has let all of her tears out already. Makarov reluctantly complied and did it, staying tough on the outside, but really his heart was breaking to see two of his favourite children go and believe that they were weak. As his depressed thoughts began to wander, he wondered what the reaction of the rest of Team Natsu's would be like…

* * *

**Gray's P.O.V**

_I still really wish Lucy didn't have to leave to train, but even if I tell she doesn't need to, she won't listen. _That thought kept repeating in my mind as me and Lucy walked over to Ezra who was sitting quietly in the corner, happily munching on her strawberry shortcake, unaware of the scene around her.

"Ezra, me and Gray have something important to tell you" Lucy said, tapping lightly on the re-equip mages shoulder. "Hmm, what is it Lucy?" I watched as Lucy calmly told our team-mate the news. I saw how Ezra surprisingly jumped on Lucy, with tears streaming out her eyes **(A/N I know only one of Ezra eyes can cry, but if I wrote that, I think it would just be strange) **and knocked over her very own cake. As started to feel intimidated by a aura that started emitting out of my scarlet haired friend and I remember feeling immense pain on my head and hearing a worried Lucy yelling and Ezra screaming 'Why are you allowing her to go?' Then it all went black for me…

After Gray awoke from his mild concussion, courtesy of Ezra, time ticked on and Lucy told everyone else the news, except Natsu, who still was calming down after being livid after he found out about what happened to Lucy after coming home from a week-long quest. He was sitting at the bar with a cast wrapped around his arm, which he broke from his most recent solo mission; and was slurping on a fire whiskey with his blue feline partner to the right of him.

"Oi flame-brain, me and Lucy want to tell you something" Gray began

"Hmmm what is it? _Ice Princess_"

"Squinty eyes"

"Droop-"

"Oh yeah, Lucy, you say it" Gray said whilst rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ok then…due to err recent events, I thought it would be useful if I train for… um … several years and Gray here insisted that he come to and…"

"What, you're weird right Luce, hahaha! whys no-one laughing?" interrupted a slightly confused Natsu.

"Aye" Happy joined in after feeling left out.

Lucy and Gray both gave him stares that meant they were dead serious.

"What's with those stares, you can't be serious? You don't need to train Lucy your strong and me and Gray will always protect you, what would happen to the team? We're nakama, right? So _why _are you letting her go Ice-head!"

"I don't want, her to leave either, but I'm respecting her choice, something you should do as well, _Flame-brain_" Whilst Gray and Natsu continued to argue about Lucy not going, she herself tried all her hardest not to cry as she witnessed the scene unfold, but she couldn't keep it up and so she ran out of the guild, not wanting to see the two fight more because of her, desperately trying to not let her tears fall. When they heard the guild doors slam shut, Gray realised what happened and quickly followed suit, leaving a hurt and confused Natsu behind staring blankly, a sobbing blue cat next to him, and a worried, wailing Levy behind.

* * *

**General P.O.V**

Gray finally caught up to the crying girl and immobilised her wrist and spun her round so that she was facing him with her big red puffy eyes. They stayed like that for a while, until Gray enveloped Lucy in a protective hug. He calmly scratched the back of her head and whispered comforting words. They soon set off to Lucy's house to pack the remainder of their things. They brought the necessities and Lucy decided to bring some old looking keys with her for luck, which they got from their most recent mission together. After packing they went to the guild one last time before they set to embark on their adventure…

* * *

**Okay, so I'm sorry for the late update but I've been busy with school and exams etc. **

**But I hoped you liked this chapter and sorry for the cheesy/cliché ending XD**

**Tell me what you please think by dropping a review ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologise again for updating late, but now that every single one of my school events are over, I can now get back to writing XD I'm planning on updating at **_**least**_** one story at **_**least **_**once a week ^_^**

**Anyways, has anyone read the latest chapter (291) yet? Probably have seeing as it came out almost a week ago, but anyways, poor Lucy, and screw that Sabertooth b***h, but I'm hoping to see the reactions of Team Natsu in tomorrow's chapter and hoping that there will be some Romance (preferably GrayLu) XP But onto the chapter…**

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews and everyone who followed or favourited **

**digitalxRENEGADE: It will probably be about 15+ chapters and thanks for the review**

**oshirajinda: Yeah, sometimes when I read a story when somebody leaves, I di find them quite sad, but this story hopefully won't be that sad :D and thanks**

**Le'Mademoiselle Au-lette: Thanks for the advice and compliment, I hope this chapter will be better :3**

**LilttleFreak: Lol you also got mentioned in this one as well XD **

**Kookiie: I did know that she has cried with both eyes, and don't worry it's not a spoiler cause I'm up to date with the manga and anime, just I read somewhere that Hiro Mashima admitted that he has made a mistake making Ezra cry with both eyes ^_^**

**Also thanks to AniManians17 and Meow98 for both reviewing :3 **

**Warning: This hasn't been beta-read o.O**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, also the image cover is by Milady666 on deviantart  
**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Gray and Lucy soon set off to Lucy's house to pack the remainder of their things. They brought the necessities and Lucy decided to bring some old looking keys with her for luck, which they got from their most recent mission together. After packing they went to the guild one last time before they set to embark on their adventure…**_

* * *

**General P.O.V**

After walking about half a mile or so out of Magnolia, Gray asked a question that had been on his mind for a while.

"So…Lucy, do you know where we are going?" Gray asked. After a few moments of silence, excluding the crunching sound beneath their feet, a short"Nope!" came from the ice mages' blonde fiancée, a little too happily for his liking.  
"What? Then where the hell are we going?" Gray yelled in response.  
"Who knows, I thought about finding a clearing in a forest far away from civilisation so we don't disturb anyone?" Lucy calmly suggested. The two decided to walk to wherever their destination was, thinking it would help warm them up to their future training rather than 'lazing' about on a train. "Well, depending on how hyperactive your feeling, I think I remember some forests on some mountains where Ur used to train me and Lyon. So we could always venture there" Gray said. "Shall we go there then?" Lucy questioned and got a yes as a reply from her fiancé.

* * *

**Time-Skip - Training in the Forest, Shortly After Arriving There**

After many tiring hours spent walking and following a boring old path, the couple finally reached their destination, a unique wide region filled with many different parts to it, you could see so many random tropical plants peaking through the leaves, whilst on the opposite side there would be more calm and rich coloured flowers. Lucy had her mouth agape when she witnessed the breathtaking sight and Gray would of as well, but reminded himself to keep his emotions in check. When the duo began digging their way into the forest, they came across a glistening flowing river, reflecting the glowing sun. Finding a clear spot, Gray and Lucy decided to settle down for a half hour or so before beginning there adventure.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

_I can't believe that I'm finally will be training, and with Gray nonetheless! _I thought as I watched Gray start training. He was trying to increase that amount of ice he can create. _I always admired how he would just go straight into things, wait, what's he do- oh and he just has to strip doesn't he?_ I chuckled at the thought. After awhile, I realised he was beginning to overexert himself and suggested he go back to the river we passed on the way here to get food whilst I set up camp in the flattest area.

**xXxXxXxXx**

After I finished setting up camp and started a fire roaring, I decided to train for a little while until Gray would hopefully come back with fish. I began to continually open gate keys, hoping to increase my endurance, but after a while I could tell my spirits were getting irritated from being summoned for no reason repeatedly, especially Aquarius, so I decided to sit down by one of the towering oak trees and rest for awhile. That was till I regained enough of my magical energy to meditate. I did this for God knows how long, but I stopped when a rustling in nearby bushes caught my attention. I waited to hear it again, but didn't, but curiosity got the best of me and I walked over there to see, only to be met with a

.

.

.

Adorable pale lilac coloured exceed curled up cutely into a ball! I squealed slightly at the sight of it, it was just so…Kawaii! I picked it up and put it into one of the tents seeing as the cat was shivering ever so slightly and softly place a kiss on it forehead after wrapping a blanket round the ball of fluff. Exiting the tent, I began to wonder where my stripping fiancé could be, but subsided the thought and leant against a tree a closed my eyes to rest some more.

**Gray's P.O.V**

When I had finished catching a reasonable amount of fish I decided to explore and re- familiarise myself with the area for the time being. When I was wondering around I noticed the strange area, some parts of it were towering trees, giving off a jungle atmosphere, but when I climbed up one of the taller trees, I could see from the view that there were some mountains so high that they were peaking into the white clouds. I remembered that the area where Lucy was setting up camp was really flat, it was such a strange area, way different to when I was here with Ul. It made me start to question my navigating skills and ask myself if I really had trained here once with Ul. I looked up towards the radiating sun, the yellowness made me remember someone important to me.

.

.

.

"Oh crap, I forgot about Lucy! God damn it, she's gonna be well pissed" I muttered as realisation hit me. I began running back, trying to remember the way I came but failed miserably. _Shit! I hope nothing bad has happened…_

* * *

**General P.O.V**

When Lucy had dozed off, she forgot that she was sleeping in an open area, and completely let her guard down. She almost wouldn't have noticed the pale Vulcan creeping nearer if it weren't for the massive branch it knocked down, awakening her from her much needed slumber. The blonde haired mage instantly caught onto the intruder and called out one of her most trustworthy spirits, Loke. Using his light powers, the spirit began attacking the monster, which was blocking almost every one of his attacks.

**xXxXxXx**

**Where Gray is...  
**

After wondering around aimlessly for longer than he would like to admit, Gray managed to find a way back to camp and Lucy, he was following a light that repeatedly kept on flashing, he didn't give it too much thought until he recognised it as Loke's radiance, then he began to quicken his pace to get to his blonde fiancée in case she was in fact in trouble, but still kept a tight grip on the fish he caught. The raven-haired boy started shoving leaves and vines out of the way as his memories began to replay back to a few days ago when he found Lucy half dead on the ground in her apartment. He began to really worry when he got nearer and the glowing lights suddenly stopped shining, but he was still fortunate enough to be able to get back to Lucy without the guide. When he reached the scene, he let his muscles relax as he scanned his surroundings, an unconscious Vulcan and a panting Lucy. He ran up to his fiancée and enveloped her in a comforting hug. On the other hand, Lucy just had this adorable confused pout on her face, but let herself sink into Gray's embrace.

After parting from their hug and eating the cooked fish that Gray caught, the pair decided to sleep and get some energy to prepare them self for their adventure…

* * *

**I apologise since I know this chapter is pretty short, but I'm going to try to upload one about 5,000 words long on either Sunday or Monday, and that will be on them training, and the following one will be as well but not in the same area o.O Also, there will be some appearance of dragons in future chapters as well, and of course more speech than in this chapter... **

**Tell me what you think by writing a review or PM with any improvements that I can make ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: ****After getting attack and almost violated, Lucy decides that she should train for a few years to stop it happening again, Gray, feeling bad if his girlfriend left by herself and feeling slightly responsible for the attack , goes with her to train. After several years they come back to Fairy Tail, with a surprise, as the Strongest Couple... **

* * *

**Okay, 5,000 worded chapter, in the last few minutes of the day, like promised…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**But Review Responses First:**

**LilttleFreak: Your reviews do make me laugh XD and this chapter is about 3 times longer than the others, so hopefully it's long enough ^_^**

**Miyako Shinigami: Thanks ^_^**

**Fairytailfangirls: I'm assuming you talking about the beast thing-a-ma-bob, when read through it again, I found a little bit scary as well XD**

**FairyTailFTW8D: Thanks and yeah we do have similar names, I like your stories as well, update them soon please :D**

**Guest (chapter 4): Thanks, and hopefully this chapter has a few lovey-dovey moments in it ^_^**

**Guest (chapter 3): Thanks for the review and I know that Ezra can cry with both eyes, just 'cause somewhere I read that Hiro Mashima admitted that he's made mistakes where Ezra cried from both eyes. ^^**

**Le'Mademoiselle Au-lette: Thanks for your review, and I'm trying to follow your advice, and I'm trying to lessen the time-skips so hopefully it won't be as rushed ^_^**

**Also thanks to winternight97, angelg0722 and the 2 other Guests for reviewing and anyone who favourited or followed this story I never thought it would get this popular**

**I was stupid and forgot to say that this is after the 7 year time-skip XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, and probably never will. **

**Warning: This hasn't been beta read o.O**

* * *

**General P.O.V**

The next day Gray woke up with something soft tickling his sensitive nose, thinking it was Lucy's hair, he nuzzled his nose in deeper. But his eyes shot open when he felt a face press against his back, meaning there were more than 2 people in the tent. He noticed that whatever he was digging his nose into was a pale lilac! The little feline got startled when Gray suddenly sat up and started shooing it away, waking Lucy up in the process.

"Gray, what are you doing- wait don't shoo Fluffy out!" Lucy whined.

"Fluffy? Really? And you mean to say that you allowed this _'Fluffy' _to sleep on my pillow?" Gray responded, a little more than annoyed.

"Well I let her sleep in our tent because she was shivering outside, and what's wrong with the name Fluffy?" the celestial mage questioned with a little pout at the end.

"Well if you want to keep it, then we are NOT calling it Fluffy!" the raven-haired boy demanded. "Fine then, what do you propose?" the female asked  
"Um, I don't know something better than Fluffy!" Gray replied

"What about Iris?" Lucy suggested, but only got a shake of the head from her fiancé

"Lily?"

"No"

"Grace?"

"Nope"

"Rosy?"

"I know, Rose!"  
"Okay then, so Rose do you like your new name?" Lucy did a squeal screaming 'kawaii' when the cat meowed, which she took as a yes to her rhetorical question.

"Okay, now that that's out of the way, Lucy, today we are gonna do some hardcore training and no buts!"

"But do we have to~?"

.

.

.

"Yes"

"You should do it Lucy, it will be a good idea to start training when you've woke up and got a lot of energy to use"

"Yeah I guess your rig- wait was that you Gray?"

… "No, I think it came from that way" Gray said pointing to the left of him, which was empty except for a lilac cat standing on its' to back legs.

"NANI!" the couple shouted in unison.

"You can talk?" Lucy questioned when she had finally calmed down.

"Yes, in fact I can, as I am an exceed" the cat stated quite proudly.

"Well that's kinda cool I guess" Gray said, trying to optimistic.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**(/-\) \(^-^)/**

**After Breakfast**

**General P.O.V**  
"Gray, I'm going to take a wash in the river back there" the celestial Mage informed her male partner "ok don't be too long cause we need to start training as soon as possible"  
"Hai, hai and Gray. No peaking" the blonde commanded, her voice fading in to a deathly sound at the end.  
When the pair had had breakfast, which consisted on some nicely cooked fish, Gray suggested that he would train Lucy until they were on par with each other, then the real training would begin...

_  
Each individual snowflakes were dancing in the air, eventually landing gracefully on the ground due to gravity. The tall naked oak trees were swaying in the occasional whistling breeze, making the bare branches look like bony fingers. The only sound you could hear other than the singing winds was the sound of snow crunching beneath the feet of the two wandering mages...  
"Gray~ I still don't see why we can't just start training in the warmth of the forest, instead of this freezing cold area and how can you still strip? What kind of harsh snowstorms did Ur put you through?" a slightly trembling Lucy asked, afraid to hear the answer. "Gah! When did I strip!" After gathering the items of clothing that seemed to innocently slip of his body, Gray continued to answer the blonde's questions, but decided to ignore the one about Ur. "I told you, to get the best outcome of this training, it would be best if we start properly training when we're more of...the...um same level?" Gray replied, getting quite uneasy wondering how to word the last sentence. "Okay I understand, at least despite the low temperatures, it is a pretty sight" the blonde Mage observed the scenery with her big sparkling brown eyes.

The snowy scene made her remember her first ever job in Fairy Tail, the harsh winds, the snow-covered steep mountains and the Vulcans inhabiting her surroundings, and when Horoglium abandoned her after withstanding the icy scenery. This time was different though, this time Natsu wasn't there. Gray was. Also, now she can't rely on her spirits even if she wanted to as she gave her future husband to hold onto. Whilst Lucy was off in la la land and revisiting old memories, she didn't realise Gray had stopped and her face went right into his back. "Ow Gray, why did you stop?" the confused female Mage asked, rather annoyed.  
"Cause this is where we shall train, and watch where you're going!" the ice make Mage instructed. "Gomen, also Gray, what 'thing' do you expect me to do on this frickin' steep mountain?" the blonde beauty asked, her voice echoing in the winds. "Well, actually it's plural, 'things~' and I want you to meditate on your magic power, whilst avoiding the occasional avalanche, created by yours truly, but no worries cause I'll stop if it gets too dangerous" Gray said with a proud smirk towards the end. "And since I'm in a nice mood, I'll give you Virgo as well, just to be double sure"  
"oh is even the almighty Gray Fullbuster losing faith in himself?" the blonde teased.

After many half hours later, about 6, Gray became less cautious regarding the avalanches that he sent towards Lucy, seeing that she could handle them herself. Lucy, noticing this, decided to play a 'little trick' on him.  
**  
Lucy's P.O.V **  
_"Ok I need to time this just right, hope you're ready Gray!_ I let out a little chuckle, which must off seemed strange to those who cannot see inside my mind, A.K.A Gray. _Okay, I can feel the vibrations, this better work or I'm dead, ready Virgo?"_ I gripped tightly around the said spirit's gold key, ready to use at a precise time. "Kyaaa" I needed to make it believable with sound effects and all. "Open, Gate of the Virgin, I Summon thee, Virgo" I whispered "Virgo, dig a hole so I can breathe please" I instructed to the spirit beside me, she did as she was told, and discreetly as well. I quickly jumped in the hole without Gray seeing me do so as the avalanche was blocking his view. After I closed Virgo's gate, I sat as still as possible, waiting for the avalanche to create a thick blanket over my hole. Whilst I saw the sun get blocked off by snow, I began to hear the muffled, desperate calls of my name, courtesy of Gray and did a quiet snicker._ I can't wait to see his face, it will be priceless! Damn it, it's freezing he better mind me soon._

"Lucy! Where are you?" I heard Gray call again. "God dammit, you were standing here before, so if I dig here I'll find you. Don't worry Lucy, I'm coming! Ice make bazooka!"  
My eyes widened when I heard what he called out. _Is he trying to kill me or save me? _I started to panic, but still had a little faith in my fiancé. Before I knew it, I felt a giant explosion and heard my raven-haired partner chant something else - "Ice make shovel!" I could hear his voice really close now, I realised I needed to act unconscious, so I shut my eyes and relaxed my muscles, which was quite hard to do in the cold snow. Before I knew it, I felt the sun seep through my closed eyelids and heard Gray's relieved sigh. Then I felt 2 strong arms wrap round me.

**Gray's P.O.V**  
When I saw Lucy lying there, I felt a wave of indescribable relief wash over me. I realised she was shivering and began to panic again, I had no hesitation as I scooped her up bridal style and walked away from the avalanche wreckage. I felt a pang of guilt eat at my insides and didn't fret to let it show on my face. That was until I saw Lucy look at me with those memorising brown orbs and a massive smirk plastered on her face. But that smirk soon changed into a mocking laugh. I realised what was going on

.

.

.

"I just got pranked!" I shouted, faking hurt in my voice, but my fiancée didn't seem to notice and continued laughing harder. "Luce, you really had me worried there" I whined. This time she noticed me and got up off the snowy floor, which she was rolling around in and gave me a kiss on the lips. _"She just embarrasses me, and then thinks she can just kiss me to make it better? Huh? I'm gonna get you back Lucy" _

"Gray, do you forgive me?" I always hated how Lucy could make her voice so childlike.

"Yes, but I will get you back, but it's getting late now and I'm sure your getting tired and Rose must be getting lonely now, so let's head back" I suggested. Lucy just nodded in reply and started walking back. I was trailing behind and when I was about a dozen meters away, I crouched down and scooped up a handful of snow and moulded it into a snowball. When I was satisfied with the shape of it I hid it innocently behind my back and jogged to catch up with my partner. When I just a mere few centimetres away from my lovers back, I got the snowball and shoved it down the back of her top and ran the hell away, shouting 'REVENGE!'

"Gray? Ahh! It's so cold get it out, get it out, GET IT OUT! It's f-f-freezing!" I could hear my favourite blonde's cry for help, but I felt mean so I just ignored them and continued sprinting back to camp.

.

.

.

We didn't talk to each other for the rest of that day.

* * *

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**General P.O.V**

The next day, Gray decided to make up with Lucy, so he decided to create and ice creation of her precious Celestial keys, inscribing very thorough detail in each one. He walked to where they had trained the previous day as he thought that the snow could help him keep calm and relax. He found himself very lucky as he still had all of Lucy's keys, except Virgo, which he could use to refer to detail. At first he thought Lucy could be in danger but came to a conclusion that she was safe as long as Virgo was with her.

He found himself a shallow cave and decided that he would reside there to begin making the ice-version of Lucy's keys.

Lucy also wanted to make up with Gray, so she decided to make some delicious food for him to eat. She walked through the thick woods and called out Virgo to accompany her in case any danger decided to show up. Which it 'did', well, Lucy's definition of it anyway A.K.A. spiders, rats, snakes etc. which Virgo had to dispose of. She picked various fruits of the trees, and Virgo managed to catch several fish to eat. When the blonde beauty decided she had the right quantities of everything, she began trudging her way back to camp.

When Lucy finally arrived back at camp, she noticed Gray still wasn't back yet, but instead of worrying, she thought she could use it to her advantage by making it the element of surprise. The Celestial Mage decided that from all the food she has, she could only be able to make some cooked fish and fruit juice, but hopefully Gray would appreciate the effort, or so she thought. She asked Virgo to concentrate the fruit to make it into juice whilst she cooked the fish over the fire. This was a moment she wished Natsu were here, as he could just cook the food in less than a minute. When the fish were cooked sufficiently, Lucy got out the plastic plates she had packed when going on this journey. She really hoped that Gray would come back soon so her efforts wouldn't be in vein.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**(/-\) \(^-^)/**

**Gray's P.O.V**

I looked up at the sky and decided that it was getting late, I only managed to do Lucy's gold keys, but each one is very precise. In all honesty, they could be replicas of the original keys.

"I'm pretty damn proud of myself" I said to know one in particular. "Oh crap, I need to make dinner" I then began speed walking my way back camp and thinking what to say to Lucy.

After swatting away many, many leaves I began seeing smoke, _"Is Luce cooking dinner?" _I inwardly wondered and pondered at the thought cause I hadn't tasted some of my wife-to-be's food in a while. Unless she only made some for herself and is still mad at me, but she's not that pity is she?

All the panicking made me unconsciously strip of my clothing, and by the time I reached camp, I was only wearing my navy-blue boxers, but of course at the time I didn't realise. When I spotted Lucy looking at me with a blush on her adorable face, I knew she'd forgiven me. I gave her a grin but then a confused face when she shakily pointed at me with her index finger. By instinct I looked down only to see that I had stripped again

"Gah, God damn it!" I really am getting annoyed with my stripping habits, especially since there was a limited amount of clothing now that they were in the middle of nowhere. _"Speaking of which, we need to go and travel to a village to get some more clothes. But crap, we didn't bring any money, so we gonna have to do some jobs" _  
"Lucy, I'm sorry I shoved snow down your back and made you feel ill" I began my request for forgiveness "I made these for you, hopefully they could be my redemption and you will forgive me?" I asked hopefully as I presented her with the ice keys I made. I stopped myself from smirking, feeling proud from the look of shock and amazement on the face of _my_ Lucy. I stretched out my arm to Lucy, who gracefully and gratefully accepted them.

"Wow Gray, I don't know what to say, but I'm sorry as well for making you worry yesterday. I feel really bad now as all I did was make dinner whilst you created this beautifully keys. But thank you so much, and of course I forgive you, you big baka~" I felt touched by Lucy's apology. Then a cheeky thought came into my head. "I will forgive you only if you give me a big _and_ long kiss. On. The. Lips" I tried to conceal my laughter after looking at the scarlet face of my fiancée. "Well…o-ok t-t-then, if that's w-what you w-want" She started stuttering which was undeniably loveable. I didn't really understand as it wasn't like we had never kissed before. She shyly walked towards me and went on her tip-toes and was about to give me a peck on the lips until I wrapped my arms round her petite waist, pulling her closer to me. She, by instinct, wrapped her soft hands around my neck. We probably would've gone further if I clueless, innocent cat didn't waltz over here and ruin the moment. Realising we had to stop, Lucy and I decided to continue this another time and made our way to eat the food.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**(/-\) \(^-^)/**

The night ended with me and Lucy cuddling together by the glistening riverbank downhill from our temporary home. "Ne Gray, do you miss the guild?"

"Yeah of course I do, what about you?"

Lucy just sighed and answered "Yeah, I wonder how everyone is"

"Remember, we've only been gone for about 4 days, so I doubt that anyone's missing us _that_ much already" I reminded her.

"Yeah, except Happy, Natsu and Ezra, I think they miss us"

"Hmmm maybe, but then again, we are pretty awesome, so I'm almost definite that they miss us" I replied

"Oh and Gray"

"Yes?"

"I love you"

"And you know that I love you too Luce" I told her. After that, we both went into the tent we shared and drifted off to a dream-filled sleep.

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**(/-\) \(^-^)/**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

It was the first day of our second month in this training zone, I was now par with Gray and he decided that we should start defeating Vulcans to train rather than avoiding avalanches whilst meditating. W hen I first groggily opened my eyes, from the sun kissing my cheek; I saw Gray's handsome and peaceful sleeping face kissing distance away from mine. I tried to get up, but his well built arms captured my waist rendering me unable to do anything without waking him up. Of course that didn't include just lying there, staring at his serene face. This is exactly what I did.

When, after what felt like years, Gray finally woke up, he gave me a sudden peck on the lips, making me blush a crimson colour.

"Good morning to you to as well" I said with a hint of impatience in my voice, but who wouldn't be after lying down for about an hour, almost dying from boredom.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**(/-\) \(^-^)/**

After eating some breakfast which Virgo had fortunately prepared in the spirit world, Gray and I decided to go to our training area in the snowy mountains, where he decided we should battle some Vulcans in the nearby caves. On our way there we came across about half a dozen individual stray ones, whom we decided to battle and of course, defeated.

When we walked into the cave, we found out that the deeper you go, the smellier it gets. Every hundred or so steps, I noticed there would be the remains of a human skeleton and some belongs that would belong to a girl. After walking aimlessly for about half an hour, we eventually came to what seems to be the heart of the cave; we spotted about 10 of them all spread out. One was by the wall near the stagmite** (A/N an icicle coming through the ground)** I was hiding behind. I whispered to Gray and said that I would take that one out. I got out one of my strongest keys, Capricorn and channelled his magical energy through the edge his golden key and shot it out. This was a technique I learned where I channel the spirits energy through the key and shoot it out, manipulating the direction it goes. I call Magic Key Manipulation. It's slightly like a magic gun but in the form of a key. Looking to my left, I saw Gray firing ice arrows through his ice-make bow. We kept repeating this process until there was only one Vulcan left, which I assume was the leader as it was a heck load bigger than the rest.

"Watch out Luce, I think that's the leader" when I was listening to Gray's warning, I didn't see the hearts in the hideous beast's eyes and the repetitive murmuring of 'pretty woman' escaping its hairy lips. Before I knew it I felt two gigantic hands wrap round my torso, making it difficult for me to breathe. When I was gasping for air, I realised that the Vulcan had scooped me up and was trying to kiss my face with his massive grey lips! I screamed and grabbed Taurus' key and stabbed it into the monsters' arm, making it yelp and throw me into a wall, directly where a misty icicle was jutting right out. When my back collided with the perimeter of the room, I let out a piercing scream as that very icicle forced its way right through my shoulder, making blood squirt out and a deafening bone crack echo throughout the room.

"LUCY!" I could hear Gray screech my name, but heard nothing else as the pain enveloped my body.

**Gray's P.O.V**

"LUCY!" I screamed, but I could see she had already lost consciousness from the blood loss.

"I…Will….FUCKING MURDER YOU!" I bellowed at the now scared looking Vulcan leader. To say I was furious would be an understatement. I created an ice sword and immediately stabbed it through the beast's heart, making it cry in pain.

"You're lucky cause if Lucy weren't in such a critical state right now, I would of skinned you alive and sold you carcass for medicine money" I muttered, then I slowly turned my head to my bleeding fiancée. My cold hard eyes turned to guilty and hurt as I gently picked up Lucy bridal style, trying to make getting the icicle out as painless as possible. I then began to sprint back to out the cursed cave and towards our camp, where I delicately laid Lucy back down on our bed. I shouted for Rose to come over from where she was snoozing and I ignored her when she gasped at the sight of the injured Celestial Mage, I told her to find the nearest village in the north direction, using an aerial view and go ask them to ready a doctor. Thankfully, she took off without another word. When I was sure Lucy was in a suitable position, I began to roam through her bag hastily looking for clean bandages to use.

When I was satisfied with the wound I managed to cover up, I positioned Lucy on my back piggyback style and using ice cuffs, I hand cuffed her hands together so that she wouldn't fall off. I began sprinting again the same direction I had sent Rose to fly off to…

Eventually I came across a village quite near the forest we were residing in, and fortunately it was the one Rose was at as well. She had already seemed to of told the doctor of the situation at hand.

"This way please" the doctor instructed, I just followed him in reply and continued to keep a tight hold on Lucy. When we arrived at the village's infirmary, I set Lucy down lightly onto the bed.

"She got thrown into an icicle whilst we were fighting the Vulcans in the forest to the south of here" I answered the question that the doctor was wondering in his head. When he suddenly looked up from inspecting Lucy, I gave a worried look.

"I'm quite familiar with those Vulcans, they come down to the village every full moon and take one of the female villagers away each time. They're such horrible bastards. Ehem, please excuse my language" the doctor commented, I felt sorry for this village for some reason and I decided to tell the man what me and Lucy had done.

"Don't worry sir, me and my partner here managed to kill the lot of 'em" I told him, my midnight blue orbs never leaving Lucy. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the doctors eyes widened once again, he does that a lot, doesn't he?

"T-t-thank you so much, you've saved this village!" the old doctor cheered in happiness, I felt bad for ruining his moment with a cough, but Lucy still came first.

"Um doctor, Lucy" I reminded him.

**General P.O.V**

After that incident, the village people would always call the duo to help if they ever needed a job to be down that required a mage or two. Lucy always felt the need for her to save, as she felt she needed to redeem herself for when they saved her, Gray also didn't mind helping them as he found them all quite amusing. Overtime, the villagers created a name for the duo, the Moonlit Couple. They could them that because whenever they performed a job, it would always be done in the moonlit night. Word got round over the course of a few months and people all over wanted to hire the Moonlit Couple for a range of jobs. Until a year and a half later they disappeared... **(A/N Don't worry, this will be explained in more detail in future chapters (;)**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**(/-\) \(^-^)/**

**General P.O.V, at Fairy Tail Guild**

"Man, I really miss Luce and Stripper, the guilds just not as fun without them, right Happy?"  
"Aye, they've been gone for 1 and half years now, I hope they're okay" a slightly depressed feline replied, drooping his ears after he spoke.

"Natsu quit mopping around and make yourself useful, and besides, I'm sure they're fine and ten times stronger already. Although if I weren't so weak, then Lucy would have never got attacked, meaning they would still both be here with us. Please someone punish tenfold me for my foolishness!" Ezra dramatically cried, showing the weaker side of her.

After the absence of the couple in Fairy Tail's renowned strongest team, they whole guild felt a wave of despair, each blaming him or herself for the reason why the duo left. As a side effect, Mira's sweet smiles became rarer; Ezra's scoffing of (strawberry short-) cakes became more frequent, as if trying to occupy her mind with something other than the missing pair, Cana was also effected and started drinking about 10 times more than usual, she said it was to cloud her memories of her former S-Class exam partner and her old drinking partner, so everyone let her be without disturbing her. Natsu and Happy took a turn for the worst as they both went into a fit of depression state, the complete opposite of their usual bubbly, bouncy selves. Sometimes Happy would neglect his favourite food, sawing it reminded him when he went fishing with his mother-like figure, Lucy.

But as time moved on, about a year later, the infamous guild slowly went back to its usual self. Juvia, who everyone would think would take it the hardest, moved on about 6 months after the departure of the couple, she was however crying (literally) waterfalls of tears, but then rumours went round saying that she was seeing Lyon of Lamia Scale. She never denied that fact, just avoided it with a blush on her usually pale face.

In the 18 month absence of Lucy and Gray, the guild only received one very short letter.

_Dear Fairy Tail,_

_We both know that we haven't talked in over a year, but I just wanted to let everyone know that we are safe and well. Already we can see the increase in our magic power._

_We wish everyone is well and have increased their magical power as well. Gray and I have been training in a forest far north-west from Magnolia, but we will be moving to some ruins I once studied on the border of Fiore in about 6 or more months_

_We hope to compete in the Grand Magic Games the year we return, which we hopefully be in the near distant future and fight alongside our nakama once again._

_From Lucy H. & Gray F._

_P.S: Levy don't worry I'm continuing to write my novel as I go, but unfortunately you might not be the first to read it seeing as I'm with Gray here._

* * *

**That's the chapter, 5,000 words as promised, I'm quite proud seeing as I did that in 1 ½ days ^_^ Tell me what you think about this chapter by dropping a review. Also, the next chapter I will try and make 4,000-5,000 words and is gonna be about training again, but in a new area, where they will see some dragons, here's a hint **_**Luna, Moonlit Couple**_**. o.O But enough spoilers for now. Also do you think I should make them have a child or not? I really can't decide…**

**And since I know there was only about 4 days worth of training in this 5,000 words chapter, I'm going to do quite a lot of flashbacks for when they come back. **

**Exactly 5,000 words, I'm so proud and 12 Pages on Word ;')**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Strongest Couple Chapter 6**

**Yay I updated :D a month later. I know chapter isn't as long as the previous, but I didn't have much free time.**

**This chapter might have a few more mistakes as I'm using my iPad to type rather than a laptop, so I apologise in advance.**

**Anyway I'm really happy cause I hit the 50 review mark :D so A BIG THANK YOU to everyone's who's reviewed so far ^_^**

**And now a response to those reviews:**

**LilttleFreak: Again your the first response XD seriously though, your reviews make me laugh XD and thanks for your opinion on the child or not, hmmm I still haven't decided yet, so be aware, but I'll take your points into account ^_^**

**Rosella6199: As I said above, I might make them have kids or not, it still undecided, but thanks for the compliment :3**

**Guest 7/24/12: hmmm, where did I take away Lucy's magic? If you're talking about with the Vulcans, then I said that she learnt a new way to use them. She can still normally use them (summon them) just it was a new technique.**

**VanillaStratos: I'm sorry that it was rushed, cause it kinda was :3 I was up at 12 at night trying to finish cause I hate leaving stuff I haven't completed XD and next chapter will tell you why they went... :)**

**La Maitresse' Dame: I will admit, Fluffy would be a weird and funny name for an exceed, and it is a girl cause it would be strange if it was a male and named Rose, right?**

**And I doubt you can sell carcasses for medicine, so I wouldn't try it, but that was the first thing that came to my mind. :D**

**And I just had to make them get interrupted somehow :3**

**Sorry for the mistakes as well, cause I was in a rush to get this finished, I did get a chance to check it thoroughly.**

**And I will try to add more exciting scenarios, that was one of the reasons thorough I introduced the Grand Magic Games ;D.**

**And thank you for the review, as I find them really useful ^_^**

** . : Thanks :3**

**xDawntiger: I will try to do that in future, I apologise if you found it boring ^_^ hopefully this chapter will be better, and the last one I was in rush to do so I didn't really have time to check theoverall presentation format of it so sorry again :s so far, it seems that they might have a kid, but it depends on...stuff XD**

**Hinagiku Zeelmart: lol no problem ^_^**

**Kistunefighter12:Hmmm I'm not sure if they should have a child or not, so I**

**WILL SURPRISE YOU XD and thanks :3**

**angelg0722: Thanks :D**

**kookiie: Thank you ^_^ and I'm leaning more to having a kid so thanks for your opinion :)**

**Malink13: sorry if the beast seems to be from somewhere, but I can assure you that I didn't steal it ;D**

**Also, thank you Guest 8/14/12 for reviewing :D**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**General P.O.V**

It had now been two years since the training couple had left Fairy Tail, and though it took some time to get used to, the guild members had now let it sink in that the duo won't be around for a long time. But every time someone would accidentally call out either of the absent mages names, the whole guild would go quiet and remember the events that caused the lovebirds to leave.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

But since no one had mentioned the pair, the rowdy guild was lively as ever, but who cares about them? For now we're focused on a bookworm and a chatty barmaid...

"I read in the newspaper yesterday that the Moonlit Couple took down another dark assassination guild, Azraels Blood. They're really quite impressive." Fairy Tail's sole solid-script mage informed the platinum haired beauty.

The former S-Class Mage let out a romantic sigh, then went into her 'matchmaker mode' "Eeep! I heard it to, their name is so romantic. Still nobody knows their faces, I wonder what they look like. Probably like models. But Levy, how do they know its them each time?" the overly-excited Mira said, whilst squealing. "I know, I bet Lu-chan would get really inspired by them with her romance novels" Levy paused for a moment, remembering her blonde best friend with a sad smile on her petite face.

She then continued: "I also heard that a beautiful, detailed ice rose is left behind everytime they help someone. So far none have melted yet!"

"So KAWAII! I wonder who they help next, or if they're part of a guild? What would happen if they joined Fairy Tail? Would they be as romantic as they sound? Or-" Mira then fainted, her face beet red and steam coming out of her ears. Levy didn't make to much of a fuss and thought that it was just the aftermath of a kawaii overload, and let her regain consciousness in her own time.

* * *

**Still General P.O.V**

Lucy and Gray had now been training for a total of 26 months (2 years and 2 months), and have been secretly known as the Moonlit Couple for 8 of them. Their tasks/requests ranged from slaying Vulcans (which Gray came to despise after the Vulcan and Lucy incident) or helping the villagers with simple yet challenging tasks, to exterminating Dark Guilds. Right now though, they were packing up their belongings, ready to move to a new training ground.

"Where are we going again?" Gray called outside the tent which Lucy was getting dressed in.

"I told you, to those ancient ruins that I showed you in the villagers' library that one time" Lucy replied. Though she heard her fiancé mumble something along the lines of 'real specific dear' but she decided not to retaliate as her attention was focused on her naked left shoulder. The very same shoulder that was pierced by a spiky icicle and was now scarred, she was hoping that Wendy could use some magic to cover it up or heal it when she returns to Fairy Tail. For now though, the Celestial Spirit Mage had to use some foundation to cover it up when necessary. She cursed at the now dead Vulcan that did that to her.

She sighed at the memory of how she got that scar, she knew more of the events that happened thanks to being told by Gray.

**Flashback**

It was late in the evening, and a certain Ice-Mage and a Celestial Mage were cuddling round a fire, both completely relaxed, sitting in comfortable silence. That was until the blonde female broke it with a question.

"Ne Gray?"

"Hmm"

"What exactly happened when I was unconscious when the Vulcan attacked me?" you could see Gray was uncomfortable with the topic, but Lucy's curiosity was eating her up, so she had push that aside and ask the question.

"D-do you really want to know Lucy?" Gray asked, silently praying she said no, but for him, there was no luck on his side.

"Hai"

"Well, um... Errr, when you were unconscious, I ran towards the village and when you were unconscious for 3 days in the villagers' care, I had to blow off some steam, so may or may not of destroyed a huge chunk of the forest and made the Vulcan's ex-base a whole lot bloodier" the exhibitionist said while sheepishly scratch the bear nape of his neck.

"And..?" Lucy asked, not satisfied with what Gray had told her so far.

"When you were in your mini-coma, the doctor guy put something on your shoulder that made the wound close up before you woke up and put some crushed medicinal herbs in some water for you to drink. He told me though that you might not of...um...made it 'cause of blood loss. You scared me so much Luce, you need to stop getting hurt. It worries me" Gray then said.

Lucy felt bad then so she shifted right next to him, planted a soft kiss on his cheek, gently wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered those 3 words that everyone wants to hear from their loved one.

**Flashback End**

Lucy then let out a sigh as she knew that Gray was still hiding things from her, but she'd long given up in trying to force it out of him.

Lucy did honestly feel guilty for everytime she got injured as she knew the worry she put everyone through, but then balled her raised fist as this was the exact reason she was out here training in the first place.

The blonde then finished getting dressed, grabbed her keys, and emerged out the tent with a happy smile painted onto her pretty face.

"What got you so happy?" Rose, the cute little female exceed, asked as she saw the smile on her female owner's face.

"Hm, nothing just excited to be going somewhere new" the bubbly blonde replied.

When Gray heard his partner's voice, her turned around and noticed the dull keys clasped around her golden keyring, the same keys they got on a mission over 2 years ago.

"Ne, Luce don't you think those old keys need polishing? And why have you kept them so long, you've already tried summoning them, haven't you?" the ice mage questioned.

"I don't know why I've kept them so long, it just felt wrong to leave them. And I've tried countless times to clean them, but it gets nowhere so I just give up"

"Meh, no worries let get going soon, I'll collapse the tent while you check we've got everything"

"Hai! Hai!"

* * *

**TimeSkip - On the Journey**

"Mmmk, I've got the digital map of Fiore, from the villagers. They said it would take about 3 days walk or a day on the train? You're choice, Gray"

The duo had left the village nearest there abandoned camp roughly two hours prior and were making their way towards the new destination, The Celestial Ruins, which Lucy had thoroughly been fascinated by and investigating for several months.

Somehow the trio, consisting of Lucy, Gray and Rose, had organised themselves with the Celestial Mage in front, ice mage lagging behind at the back and the exceed quietly hovering in between.

Since the weather wasn't too bad, Lucy had deemed it suitable to wear ankle high, black leather boots, a black pleated skirt, red jacket that partially covered her white tank top. Her blonde hair was in her original side ponytail, kept up with a red ribbon.

Rose was wearing a dark violet tank top with a black skirt and a fancy bow on her lilac tail.

Gray was strolling behind, clad in his underwear, hands behind his head ignoring the strange looks he got from the odd traveler and the occasional sigh from his fiancée. If he didn't have his strange stripping habit, he would most likely still be wearing his white trench coat (which is now in one of Lucy's bag as it had fallen off so many times) black top and jeans, which right about now were lying helplessly on the dirt path miles back.

"Hmm, I say we've been training pretty hard, and without Flamebrain getting all sick since he ain't here, we should take the train"

"Okay then, the next town is about two miles away, so another half hour or so, then we get be sitting all cosy on a train" the blonde then let out a sigh, remembering there were other ways of getting around other than walking 24/7.

"I must say, it is quite useful having that Virgo spirit of yours take all our baggage to the Spirit Realm. It makes it so much easier" Rose commented, still flying above the ground.

While the group continued to walk along the path, Lucy was admiring the natural beauty of the scenery around them. There was a luscious green fields surrounding the path, steep mountains in the distance and a glistening lake was coming into view, signalling the town the mages were heading to.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The Fairy Tail Mages were now on the train, sitting on crimson plush seats. Since the train wasn't at full capacity, the small team decided to sit opposite each other with Rose leaning on the hip of Lucy, who was resting her blonde head on the window with her eyes shut.

The ice alchemist was the only wake one and was bored out of his mind.

_I wish that idiot Natsu was here cause then I could abreast laugh at him and haves one sort of entertainment._ He thought with a glum expression.

Seeing there was nothing better to do than watching Lucy sleep, as fun as it was, he began making ice sculptures of the Fairy Tail members, starting with his team, then close friends, the master, background mages and finally the guild mark. Each one was placed on the empty chair beside him and doing a funny pose:

Him and Lucy were cuddling as he beat Natsu, who was sprawled out on the ice floor, Ezra was eating a cake whilst standing up, Wendy was running, trying to help the knocked out dragon slayer. Juvia was playing with water near a reading Levy and a expressionless Gajeel. Mira was talking to Master with Elfman, who's fists were pumped up and a sighing Lisanna. Happy was offering Charle a fish and PantherLily was encouraging him. Cana was drinking with her buddies Maco and Wakaba.

He then let out another sigh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

That was when Gray realised how much he missed Fairy Tail.

**(A/N I felt like I should end it here, but then you don't get to the climax of the story yet, still about another thousand more words ^_^)**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

When the trio had arrived at the ruins, the were quite surprised how isolated it seemed to be and how the nearest town had no idea what they were on about.

In front of them was gold beams, with green ivory wrapping around them, reaching a dirty white smooth stone pointed roof with various holes in it. From the deteriorating gold walls, you could see inside, which had various rooms inside, some with unstable staircases residing in them.

In the dead centre of the dungeon was a huge Sakura Tree growing the rubble covered floors.

The Celestial Ruins were surrounded by towering trees, which made it difficult to find. It was near a medium sized waterfall that peacefully flowed into a small clear lake. Since it was turning to dusk and it was quite cloudy, Lucy suggested that she summon Virgo and collect their bags so they can set up camp using the daylight. Overall, it was spacious.

"I think it would be best if we set up near the lake so we're close to a water source" the lilac exceed suggested...

"Ok then, Gray I'll summon Loke to help you, ok? While me and Virgo can prepare some food"

"Okay then, but are you sure you can cook? I mean last time you almost burnt down the who-"

**Omph**

Gray was silenced by Lucy throwing the closest thing to her, which happened to be a hard rock.

"Owww! No need to be violent Luce, if I didn't know any better I would've thought Ezra was training you. But good aim though" he retorted, but Lucy just ignored him and proceeded to open two of the golden zodiac keys with ease.

"Open gate of the Lion and Maiden, I summon thee, Leo, Virgo"

The two said spirits materialised from sparkling dust were greeting their summoner.

"Punishment, yes?"

"Hello Princess"

They said in unison, only to get brushed of by Lucy...

"Loke, can you help Gray please and Virgo help me prepare food as well"

The spirits went off to do as they were told, Loke and Gray engaging in a conversation while Lucy was having a slightly awkward one with Virgo. During all this, Rose decided to investigate the ruins.

* * *

It was now dawn the next day and the engaged couple decided to investigate the ruins and find a good training ground.

When they were exploring the area, Lucy noticed the strange markings on the wall and planned on asking Crux about them. The deeper they went in, the more hieroglyphics that could be found. Summoning a small amount of magic power Lucy focused into her hand, she made a light meaning they could explore deeper.

"Ne Gray, do you really think we should go this deep, I mean it will be quite troublesome getting out seeing as we've been wandering for hours?" the Celestial Mage suggested.

"Yeah let's go back, so far we haven't really found much, so go on then"

"Yosh, I can decipher this runes now!"

Gray just let out a sigh at the blonde's excitement towards reading. They called over Rose but couldn't see her so they began panicking.

"Hey Rose, where are you!" Lucy shouted.

"Rose!" Gray called.

* * *

Where Rose was was two beautiful, detail statues of two giant Dragons, spreading their intimidating wings. One was entirely made out of crystal, and looked so delicate and fragile whilst the other was made out of pure gold.

The little exceed was admiring the two magnificent dragon sculptures that all her attention was focused on them and she couldn't hear her owners calling her name desperately. Rose only recovered from her zombie like state when Gray came running into the room, relieved when she saw the little cat.

"Hey Rose, why did you run off like? Luce got really worri- wow!" The ice mage stood still, amazed by the figures. He called out to his fiancée and told her to come over, and when Lucy saw the dragons, she to was amazed.

"So this is where you were Rose, staring at this elegant sculptures. Can we stay here are bit longer, I would love~ to investigate, I assume you guys would be okay with that" Lucy said with a mischievous smile in her face as she waltzed up to Gray and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"I-I don't have a problem with that" poor Gray said, with a blush dusted on his face as he fell prey to the blonde's trap. He hooked his arm around the said girl's waist and gave her a chaste kiss on her lips. As he pulled away the female mage could see a smirk plasted on Gray's face.

The happy, blushing blonde was now walking to the base of the golden statue and was staring intensely at the markings and pictures that decorated it. She was thinking that she had seen them somewhere and looking at the stars engraved in the gold, she instantly remembered the place she recognised them from.

"Hey Gray, come over here please"

"Mmmk" he replied.

As he walked towards Lucy, the Celestial Mage took out one of the dull keys she got from finishing a mission. She held it up next to the pattern and the markings on it were very similar.

"The marks on these are similar, aren't they?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah, hmm look it says Luna on it, so I guess that dragons called Luna then" Gray paused and peered over at the other statue.

"and the other one says Mizuki" **(A/N means beautiful moon in Japanese)**

Lucy, despite how fascinated she was, noticed the snoozing exceed and decided that they should go back to camp.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

After trying to find their way out for about 3 hours, the group arrived back at camp only to find it was almost nighttime and stars were starting to appear in the clear sky.

Lucy had put the sleeping Rose in the tent and decided to take a dip in the lake, in her underwear of course, and was shortly joined after by Gray. They both were casually swimming around, enjoying the generous moonlight and calm water.

When Lucy had dried off and was putting on her dry clothes, she accidentally knocked her Celestial Keys (and two dull ones) into the water.

She reached out to grab them but was too slow and dramatically cried as she watched them float down to bottom. Only after she realised she would need to strip to go down and get them, did she notice the moon rays were gracefully landing directly on her magic keys, or more specifically, one of the old, dull keys.

Then the whole water was enveloped in golden, glittery light and the Celestial Mage was temporarily blinded and the strong glow also attracted the ice wizard and he too was shocked and worried as to where it came from.

After the light died down, and large figure emerged from the once calm waters, and soon spread out it's large wings and spoke:

"Welcome Fairy Tail Mages, Gray Fullbuster and Lucy Heartfilia, I am Luna, the Celestial Moon Dragon"

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Yay! A month later I updated :D I'm so proud T-T**

**I hope you guys are happy with the chapter and that I'm not rushing things, if so please tell me ^_^**

**I apologise again for any mistakes as I wrote this on my iPad not laptop :s**

**Tell me what you think by leaving a review and I'll try and update again ASAP,**

**(but schools starting in a few day so I might be slow, but I'll try) ^_^**


End file.
